Ilusi
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Senku tidak pernah percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk gaib. Apapun itu. Sampai akhirnya ada peri kecil bernama Gen masuk ke kamarnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya bayangannya saja?/SenGen/SenGen Week day 5: Supernatural AU/SenGen Week day 7: Senku's birthday/Happy birthday, Senku!/RnR?


Senku tidak pernah percaya dengan makhluk gaib, apa pun itu. Mereka tidak dapat dijelaskan keberadaannya secara fisis. Ia tak suka itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat satu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sosok kecil yang terbang. Sesosok peri.

Ia tak dapat memercayai matanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang seharusnya tak nyata bisa ada di hadapannya, terbang mengelilingi kepalanya, mengganggunya bekerja. Mungkin saja ini efek karena terlalu banyak begadang hingga ia mulai hilang fokus.

Senku awalnya tak peduli dengan sosok kecil itu hingga rambutnya yang berdiri tegak ditarik-tarik secara tidak sopan.

"Hei, Senku-chan, ayo main bersamaku."

Oh ayolah, Senku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Bermain dengan makhluk yang tidak nyata tidak ada di jadwalnya.

Tapi tunggu. Dari mana makhluk itu tahu namanya?

"Jangan mengganggu, aku sedang berusaha berpikir," ucap Senku berusaha membuat makhluk kecil itu berhenti mengganggunya. Ia masih sibuk menggambar sketsa roket yang sedang ia kembangkan. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana kautahu namaku tapi tolong berhenti menguntit."

Makhluk kecil itu tertawa, "Namamu ada di mana-mana, Senku-chan. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkannya jika seluruh berita membicarakan seorang saintis muda jenius bernama Ishigami Senku."

Ah, benar juga. Senku hampir saja lupa kalau ia sempat diwawancarai beberapa kali soal penelitian barunya. "Oke, oke. Sekarang tolong turun dari kepalaku dan biarkan aku bekerja."

Peri itu terbang dari kepala Senku. Namun bukannya pergi, ia malah mendarat di atas pensil yang sedang Senku gunakan. Tentu saja Senku mengusirnya dari sana.

Sosok bersayap itu mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal. Ia terbang di depan wajah Senku, jaraknya begitu dekat hingga apabila ia meluruskan tangannya ke depan, jemarinya dapat menyentuh hidung Senku.

"Baiklah aku akan mengalah hari ini. Lebih baik kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat karena aku akan datang lagi besok." Peri itu kemudian terbang ke arah jendela. Tepat sebelum ia menghilang, ia berkata, "Namaku Gen. Dadah, Senku-chan~!"

Senku mengurut keningnya yang berkerut. Sepertinya ia memang terlalu banyak pikiran hingga bisa berhalusinasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

**Ilusi**

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Stone © Riichiro Inagaki & Boichi

**Genre: **Supernatural/Angst

**Rate: **T

**Warning! **Sho-ai, OOC, typo, maafkan diriku yang jahat ini, banyak plothole, dll.

.

.

.

"Senku-chan, sedang apa?"

Peri itu datang lagi.

Senku tak menyangka makhluk itu benar-benar ada. Atau mungkin ia memang sudah gila sampai berhalusinasi terus-terusan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Gen duduk di atas lampu belajar, memperhatikan Senku yang masih sibuk mencorat-coret kertas dengan berbagai hitung-hitungan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti tapi wajah Senku yang serius membuatnya tetap betah menatapnya.

Senku meletakkan pensilnya. Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai. Gen yang melihat itu memasang wajah bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Senku bermain tanpa mengganggunya.

"Senku-chan, ayo ke sini sebentar," ajak Gen sambil menarik-narik jari Senku. Ia tahu badannya yang kecil tak mungkin sanggup untuk menggerakkan Senku yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar darinya tapi usahanya tak bisa dibilang sia-sia karena Senku berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti arahannya.

Gen berhenti di depan jendela yang terbuka. Ia terbang ke atas sehingga Senku pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Senku-chan, lihat! Hari ini bulannya indah, kan?"

Senku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan peri kecil itu. Sudah belasan tahun Senku hidup di bumi ini, tentu saja ia sudah sering melihat bulan purnama. "Heh, bulan selalu menampakkan sisi yang sama setiap waktu. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Senku-chan tidak seru, huh. Hari ini kan spesial karena ada aku yang menemani." Gen berkacak pinggang. Ia terbang mendekat ke arah Senku lalu duduk di pundaknya, memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di sana. "Aku suka menatap bulan purnama. Bintang juga bagus tapi sayang jarang terlihat."

"Tentu saja. Polusi cahaya di sini membuat bintang tak terlihat." Senku menutup jendela dan tirainya. Membuat kamarnya menjadi lebih temaram. "Sekarang aku mau tidur. Cepat turun!"

Gen bersungut-sungut. "Cepat sekali! Aku belum puas menatap bulan," protes Gen.

Senku kembali membuka tirainya, "Aku bisa membukakan jendela ini lagi kalau kau mau keluar dan melihat bulan."

"Eeehh ...," Gen merengek. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Senku kalau-kalau Senku benar-benar mau mengusirnya keluar. "Aku mau tetap di sini bersama Senku-chan."

"Baiklah," Senku menghela napas. Ia menutup kembali tirainya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. "Sekarang biarkan aku tidur. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mau kaulakukan. Hanya saja jangan mengacau dan jangan mengganggu."

Gen terbang berputar karena senang. Ia membiarkan Senku bergelung di bawah selimutnya dengan nyaman. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Gen selalu muncul di kamar Senku. Senku tak lagi ambil pusing dengan keberadaan makhluk asing itu. Malah ia mulai menikmati obrolan-obrolan kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tentang bulan dan bintang, tentang bunga favorit Gen, tentang pekerjaan Senku, apa pun itu.

Saat Senku dan Gen sedang mengobrol seperti biasanya, suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka. Setelah Senku mempersilakan sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk, ayah angkatnya masuk membawa sepiring onigiri.

"Sudah berhari-hari kau di kamar terus. Tidak ada pekerjaan di lab?" tanya Byakuya sambil meletakkan piring itu di meja belajar Senku.

"Aku sedang ingin mengerjakannya di rumah jadi aku meminta Chrome untuk mengirimkan semuanya lewat e-mail," jelas Senku. "Dari mana kau beli onigiri ini?"

"Hehe, ketahuan, ya?" Byakuya menggaruk lehernya canggung. Ia sudah bersusah payah menata onigiri itu di atas piring agar terlihat seperti ia yang membuatnya. Tapi tetap saja Senku tahu kalau ia berbohong.

"Kau tak pernah memasak. Tentu saja aku tahu," ucap Senku sambil mengambil satu onigiri dari piring. Ia menggigit onigiri tersebut lalu mengunyahnya. "Enak. Sering-sering beli dari tempat ini."

"Oke, akan kucatat." Byakuya menepuk kepala Senku. "Makan yang banyak. Akhir-akhir ini kau terus-terusan bekerja. Aku jadi khawatir."

Senku baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil gigitan kedua, sayang sekali Gen sudah merebut gigitan itu lebih dulu. "Gen, jangan makan onigiri-nya!"

Byakuya tersentak ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Senku. Ia menatap Senku dengan pandangan nanar. "Gen? Kau bicara pada siapa, Senku?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Senku mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak semua orang dapat melihat Gen. Bodohnya ia.

Byakuya tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Habiskan onigiri-mu dan segera tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Senku terkekeh, "Tidur setelah makan itu tak baik, Pak Tua. Pantas saja perutmu buncit."

"Hei, hei. Tidak perlu mengejek juga, kan?" Byakuya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar Senku dan tidak mengganggu anaknya bekerja. "Selamat malam, Senku."

Gen tertawa saat pintu kamar Senku tertutup. "Sekarang Senku-chan dianggap gila karena bicara sendiri, hahaha..."

"Ini semua salahmu," ucap Senku sambil menyentil pelan tubuh Gen, membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Untung saja Gen dapat segera menstabilkan tubuhnya dan terbang sebelum kepalanya terantuk meja.

Senku dengan cuek menghabiskan onigiri pemberian ayahnya tanpa peduli dengan teriakan protes Gen karena telah membuatnya terjengkang.

.

.

.

Chrome masuk ke kamar Senku setelah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar Senku sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam. "Hai, Senku."

"Ada apa, Chrome?" tanya Senku tanpa menengok sama sekali. Tangannya masih sibuk mencorat-coret di kertas.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," jawab Chrome. Ia duduk di ujung kasur Senku. "Kau tidak mau ke lab?"

Senku menyimpan pensilnya. Ia menatap Gen yang duduk di lampu belajarnya sejenak. Wajah Gen mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku masih bisa mengerjakan tugasku di rumah," ucap Senku sambil memutar kursinya ke arah Chrome. "Kau bisa meneleponku kalau ada apa-apa."

Chrome menghela napas. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengurung dirimu terus?"

Senku menatap Chrome dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin bekerja di rumah, bukannya mengurung diri."

Chrome menatap Senku. Wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis. Tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat untuk menahan dirinya agar air matanya tidak turun. "A-ah, maaf. Kalau kau ada waktu datanglah ke lab. Kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Senku saat melihat perubahan ekspresi teman satu labnya itu. Ia menggeser bangkunya mendekat ke arah Chrome tapi alih-alih orang yang didekati malah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Chrome berdiri kini berdiri di hadapan Senku. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, menolak untuk menatap langsung partner-nya itu. "Aku akan kembali ke lab. Masih banyak pekerjaan menunggu."

Senku masih menatap Chrome yang melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum Chrome membuka pintu dan keluar, ia berkata dengan suara yang pelan, "Gen tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Senku kembali ke meja belajarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Gen yang masih duduk di lampu belajar. "Gen, apa benar cuma aku yang bisa melihatmu?"

Gen mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak mengizinkan orang lain untuk melihatku karena aku hanya ingin bersama Senku-chan."

Senku terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Gen. Tampangnya masih tampak gusar, seperti ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. "Tadi aku mendengar Chrome menyebut namamu. Kalian saling kenal?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin kau salah dengar?" Gen terbang mendekat ke arah Senku. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Senku lembut. "Mungkin kau lelah. Lebih baik kau istirahat, Senku-chan."

Kening Senku berkerut. Ia masih merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi di sini. Sejak awal keberadaan peri sudah menjadi misteri baginya dan sekarang Chrome juga tahu soal Gen. Atau ia memang salah dengar?

Senku menarik Gen menjauh dari wajahnya. Mendudukkannya di atas telapak tangannya agar ia dapat melihatnya dengan lebih nyaman. "Sebenarnya kau siapa, Gen?"

Gen berdiri lalu berputar, menampakkan sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya. "Aku peri? Manusia memanggil bangsa kami begitu."

Tangan Senku yang bebas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Argh, baiklah. Tidak ada gunanya memang berusaha memikirkan ini secara logis."

.

.

.

"Senku-chan! Senku-chan!"

Senku membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun karena merasakan tepukan halus di pipinya, bersamaan dengan suara familiar yang menyapa telinganya.

"Senku-chan, selamat pagi!" seru Gen senang. Ia menarik-narik tangan Senku, memaksanya untuk bangun. "Ayo lihat ini!"

Senku dengan malas bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia masih enggan untuk turun dari kasurnya sehingga hanya menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gen sambil duduk di atas kasur.

Mata Senku yang mengantuk langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia menatap meja belajarnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mejanya kini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga berbagai jenis yang disusun dengan indah. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada mejaku?"

Gen mengecup pipi Senku singkat, "Selamat ulang tahun, Senku-chan!"

Senku terkekeh. Ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya. "Bagus sekali, Peri. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bekerja kalau mejaku penuh bunga?"

"Eh? Jadi Senku-chan tidak suka?" Wajah Gen menampilkan raut kekecewaan. Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Dengan lemas ia terbang ke arah meja belajar Senku. "Baiklah akan kubereskan."

Dalam sekejap seluruh bunga yang ada di meja lenyap. Gen kembali terbang ke arah Senku dan duduk di pundaknya.

"Heh, aku tidak tahu peri bisa melakukan sihir." Senku menepuk kepala peri itu pelan. "Aku suka bunganya. Hanya saja sedikit mengganggu."

"Aku tidak suka menyebutnya sihir. Rasanya seperti penyihir saja." Gen kembali terbang ke hadapan Senku dan mulai menunjukkan keahliannya. "Tapi aku bisa melakukan ini."

Gen mengeluarkan bunga dari tangannya lalu berputar sehingga mahkotanya beterbangan. Sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah, mahkota-mahkota bunga itu hilang menjadi serbuk peri yang berkilauan. "Bagaimana? Indah, kan?"

Senku mengangguk-angguk sambil mengulum senyum. Baru saja ia mau melontarkan komentar untuk Gen, suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi.

Byakuya membuka pintu kamar Senku perlahan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dari celah pintu yang terbuka. "Oh, Senku. Kau sudah bangun?"

Saat mengetahui anaknya sudah bangun, Byakuya membuka pintunya lebih besar lagi. Ia masuk dan langsung memeluk Senku. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Senku sempat kaget karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi sebelum ayah angkatnya melepaskannya, ia membalas pelukannya. "Yo, terima kasih, Pak Tua."

Byakuya menarik dirinya dan tertawa. "Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di bawah. Ayo cepat cuci mukamu!"

Senku langsung turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Gen terbang mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

"Wah, ramai sekali!" seru Gen ketika ia mengintip ke bawah. Ia terbang dengan riang mendahului Senku yang berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Senku!" Teman-temannya berseru bersamaan ketika Senku menginjakkan kakinya di tangga terakhir. Rumahnya kini dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya dan juga beberapa dekorasi ulang tahun seperti balon dan tumpukan kado.

Di sana ada teman masa kecilnya, Taiju dan Yuzuriha. Ada teman labnya, Chrome dan Ukyo. Dua pasang kakak beradik Ruri dan Kohaku juga Kinro dan Ginro.

Ryusui tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu depan sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar di tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Senku. Aku bawakan kue spesial buatan Francois khusus untukmu."

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" seru yang lain.

Senku pun menuruti teman-temannya untuk meniup lilin dan memotong kue. Pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan tugas memotong kue pada Yuzuriha agar kuenya dapat terpotong dengan sama rata.

Mereka semua menikmati pesta ulang tahun Senku. Makan kue, mengobrol, dan bermain.

Sampai akhirnya Yuzuriha menyodorkan kado pada Senku.

"Terima kasih, Yuzuriha," ucap Senku saat menerima kado itu. Ia baru saja hendak meletakkan kado itu di tumpukan yang ada di meja. Namun seruan Yuzuriha menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Senku-kun!" Yuzuriha berusaha menarik kembali kotak kado itu. "Mungkin lebih baik tidak kuberikan."

"Ada apa, Yuzuriha?" Senku menatap Yuzuriha bingung. Kini kadonya telah kembali ke tangan gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"I-itu ..., a-aku ..." Yuzuriha mencuri-curi pandang pada temannya yang lain, meminta bantuan.

Taiju yang pertama menyadari keresahan Yuzuriha tiba-tiba berteriak, "Itu kado dari Gen?"

"Taiju-kun!" Yuzuriha panik. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan kado tersebut dan memberi penjelasan. "Senku-kun, Gen menyuruhku untuk membuatkan ini sebagai kado ulang tahunmu."

"Gen? Kalian kenal Gen?" Senku menatap teman-temannya satu per satu meminta penjelasan. Ia lalu menatap Gen yang terbang di sampingnya. "Gen?"

"Maafkan aku, Senku-chan."

Gen menghilang.

"Gen? Gen?" Senku berputar, berusaha mencari Gen.

"Senku-kun, sepertinya lebih baik aku memberikan ini padamu." Yuzuriha kembali menyodorkan kotak yang dipegangnya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Senku membuka kado pemberian Yuzuriha. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk Gen.

Gen...

"Yuzuriha, kau kenal Gen?" Senku bertanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Yuzuriha, memaksanya untuk menjawab. Kotak kado yang baru saja dibukanya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai bersama dengan isinya.

"Senku-kun, maafkan aku ..." Yuzuriha mulai menangis. Ia tak berani menatap mata Senku yang menuntut jawaban darinya. "Gen yang memintaku memberikannya padamu."

"Kau bisa melihat Gen?"

"Senku-kun, apa maksudmu?"

"Boneka itu mirip sekali dengan Gen. Kau bisa melihatnya?" Senku tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Yuzuriha. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok peri kecil itu. "Tadi Gen ada di sini. Kau melihatnya?"

"Senku-kun, Gen sudah meninggal dunia."

Senku terdiam. Ia menatap Yuzuriha tak percaya. "Hah? Gen itu peri tidak mungkin ia meninggal."

Yuzuriha mulai meneteskan air mata. "Senku-kun ..., kau tidak ingat kecelakaan di lab minggu lalu?"

Kepala Senku mendadak pusing. Bagai ada banyak batu yang menghantamnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Seluruh ingatannya tentang Gen memaksa masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Kecelakaan minggu lalu, hari-harinya bersama Gen, hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Gen.

"_Senku-chan pasti merindukanku, kan, saat aku pergi? Tenang saja sebentar lagi aku pulang dan langsung menemuimu di lab."_

Kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari Gen.

Senku tak lagi dapat menahan sakit kepalanya dan seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Senku membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan terbaring di atas kasurnya. Tak lagi ia dengar suara teman-temannya di bawah.

Saat ia berusaha untuk duduk, ia mendapati boneka Gen buatan Yuzuriha ada di sampingnya. Ia pun memeluk boneka tersebut dan mulai menangis.

"Kau benar, Gen. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

.

.

.

_**Selesai**_

.

.

.

**A/N: **Endingnya buruk sekali DX

Maafkan aku Senku karena memberikan birthday fic yang nge-angst. Ini awalnya mau dipake buat SenGen week day 5 tapi sekalian saja sama day 7 karena isinya ultah Senku juga.

Aku sudah berusaha bikin ini _family friendly_ dengan tidak menjadikan Gen sebagai incubus hehe :p Tapi ya ujungnya dia mati juga sih. Tenang, Gen, aku tetap mencintaimu kok :3

Terus aku lupa (atau gak tau) gimana Taiju sama Yuzuriha manggil Gen jadi ya Gen aja. Maafkan kalau salah :(

Mau berterima kasih pada kuaci yang menemaniku menulis dari siang sampe malem karena aku lebih banyak bengong makan kuaci dibanding nulis XDD

Jangan lupa review-nya, ya!


End file.
